


time will say nothing but i told you so

by sapphfics



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ...its sorta shippy if u squint but he’s an awful being so, Apocalypse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, End of the World, F/M, The Timeless Child Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: The Master finally wins.He watches the Doctor’s beloved earth burn as the sun explodes. Tries to laugh. It’s hollow.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	time will say nothing but i told you so

A scenario: The Master finally wins. 

He watches the Doctor’s beloved earth burn as the sun explodes. Tries to laugh. It’s hollow.

She’s not even with him to watch. She’s turned her head away, clenched her fists. He’s surprised she hasn’t shoved him out into the depths of space. But he knows he would survive. Somehow, he always does.

And the infuriating thing is, the Doctor is still right. 

Even winning doesn’t calm his rage or tenner the emotions inside of him, so awfully human it makes him sick. Perhaps if he destroyed everything she cared about she might have room to care for him again, to let out some of her own rage he can see inside her, the rage he has always seen in the abandoned immortal a citizen to Galifrey by kindness, not birthright. Not even immortality was good enough for some parents, it seems.

He tries to understand her. Really, he does. He tried when they were at the academy, when they joined the service, when they left. But she’s so frustratingly unknowable. Just like the first time a ship landed on earth and killed those dinasours; she’s destructive without meaning to be. It’s part of what makes them alike, even though he knows she’ll never admit it. 

“So, where are your humans?” He asks, almost casual. He straightens the collar of his suit. It’s black, of course, for the occasion. She hardly ever wears black these days. It suits her. 

“Nowhere you need to know,” She responds, low and angry. “Why’d you do it? Why did you do all of this? Were you just jealous of them? Was that it? That you thought i loved humans more than you?”

“Of course you did, but it doesn’t matter,” He tells her. “One day I’ll die again for good this time and smirk at you, and none of this will matter at all. Now. You promised me stars?”

“I’ll go back and stop all of this, you know,” She reminds him. “You and I both know time only has small tolerance for interference.”

“Oh, Doctor,” He laughs. It’s less deflated, even though only she is left to hear it. When she takes his hand, it’s with anger. He reveals in it. She’s finally being herself, at long last. Maybe _this_ is all he’s ever wanted, for her to stop acting so fucking good all the time. “When have _you_ ever cared for the tolerance of time?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...idk what this is either sorry, it was just me spewing my feelings onto a page and subjecting whoever read this to it. for that, i apologise, and thank you for reading <3333 (i also posted this on tumblr but this version is edited a bit so) _anyway_ in my heart i’m a massive thasmin fan so i hope i can write that soon 
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://fqirytopia.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbosansastark) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333


End file.
